1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hand strap for an electronic apparatus that is attached to an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Straps and hand belts with which an electronic apparatus is held with one hand are known (Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2011-130887, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2006-307918, and Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3135779).
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2011-130887 discloses a strap attachment structure in which attachment of a hand strap is completed with a single attachment action using a metal attachment and a loosely fitting portion of a handheld terminal. Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2006-307918 discloses a mobile terminal that is provided with a hand belt in which dropping of the mobile terminal is prevented as a result of a tongue portion of the hand belt being attached to the hand belt using Velcro (registered trademark). Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3135779 discloses a strap for a mobile phone handset in which one-handed holding of a mobile phone handset is made easy as a result of the strap for a mobile phone handset, which is stretchable, being attached to a lower portion of the mobile phone.